


Rose is Rose is Rose

by Billie_Tyler (orphan_account)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Children, Alternate Universe: Early Meeting, Chance Meetings, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-08
Updated: 2012-12-08
Packaged: 2017-11-20 15:52:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/587064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Billie_Tyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Eleventh doctor ends up in the universe with Rose Tyler, and her husband, Metacrises Doctor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose is Rose is Rose

The eleventh doctor stood before Rose, unsure of even how it had gotten to this point. He shook his head sadly, smiling at how stubborn she was, how she'd always been.   _Rose is Rose is Rose_ he thought to himself. He hugged her as he used to when she got like this, all morals and righteousness, and broke the hug to kiss her, surprising even himself. He reluctantly ended it quickly however, shaking his head.  
    “I’m not him. You’re not the Rose I left.” He looked towards a child through the window, who was idly playing with a toy. “You’ve got her. You’ve got him in there. That bitter, older than he looks, mortal man. And he loves you.” The silence that filled the air was almost, but not completly unbearable, as  if  million other things were there teeming in his head that would never get the chance to be said aloud.   
    After what felt like eterenity, he stood back  and said finally,  
      ”Well, if it’s my last chance to say it, Rose Tyler,” He hesitated. “I love you.” With those final words, he strode off, the madman with a box, the doctor and his TARDIS, off to twinkling stars and sparkling worlds.


End file.
